


extra lessons

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [89]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Annette asks Byleth to teach her something that isn't exactly in the lesson plan.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Commissions [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	extra lessons

As Annette stares up at him with wide eyes, Byleth has to resist the urge to close his eyes and tip his head back as he moans. He wants to keep looking at her, so that she can see the approval in his eyes, and just because she looks so damn cute as she seeks that approval that looking away feels almost criminal.

When she had come to him for tutoring, he had expected her to ask any number of things. She is one of his most diligent students, always miles ahead of her class and always feeling as though she is falling behind. It would not have surprised him at all if she thought she was behind on something and request his help in getting caught up, whether she actually needed that help or not. And because Annette is such a good student, because she makes teaching feel so rewarding, he would have played along with it, making sure to validate her plenty along the way.

But she does not want help with any of the subjects that he teaches during class. No, what she wants help with is something that he never would have planned to help any of his students with, but something that she is convinced only he can help with, and something that he would never turn down, even though he is certain that there are plenty of ethics issues that could be brought up with this.

What Annette wants his help with is learning how to properly pleasure a man. Why she feels the need to learn this all of the sudden, and why she thinks asking her teacher is the appropriate way to go about it, Byleth doesn’t know. The only thing he does know is that she  _ did _ ask him, blushing furiously all the while, her determination shining through her shyness. It was not an easy thing for her to ask, but she forced herself to do it anyway, which means that this must be very important to her. With that in mind, how is he supposed to refuse?

Besides, Annette is adorable, and Byleth is still a man. This is not an opportunity he can allow himself to pass up, ethics and Annette’s reasoning be damned.

They start slowly, with Annette taking his cock in hand and working her hand up in down, marveling at how quickly he hardens under her touch. There is an almost childlike curiosity in her face that is both amusing and a little bit strange, given the circumstances. After that, he allows her to suck him off a bit, giving her a few tips here and there, but it soon becomes evident that she is a natural at this, and all Byleth has to do is relax and enjoy as his favorite student tends to him.

She looks up to him for approval, and he will give her half-smiles and little nods to let her know she is doing just fine. After a little while, he pats her on the head, and she becomes even more enthusiastic at that point, liking his praise quite a bit. He isn’t going to last much longer like this, and it seems wrong for their lesson to be cut so short, to end here when there is still so much that he wants to show her, so he gently nudges her back and says, “Let’s move on to something else.”

He helps Annette undress quickly, and says, “An important part about pleasing a man is knowing that you deserve to be taken care of as well. Any real man knows that it’ll only be better for him if he takes the time to make sure you enjoy yourself.”

“I...are you sure about that?” she asks, and he can tell that she is only holding back because of her shyness. She is too afraid to ask for him to do anything for her, but her arousal is obvious in the way that she blushes and squirms, and now that he is offering, she does not want to seem too eager.

“Of course,” Byleth replies, sitting down and pulling her into his lap. He holds her close while he fingers her, and Annette whimpers, adorable as ever, as he works his fingers inside of her, doing what he can to prepare her to take him. Soon enough, her breathy whimpers turn to full moans, and as she loses herself in her pleasure, she begins to lose her shame, expressing herself more openly until she is completely unrestrained, calling out for him, calling him “professor” at first, and then calling him by name, the more she loses herself.

By the time he has made her come with only his touch, Byleth is absolutely aching for her, turning her around so that she can straddle his lap. Though he doesn’t want to wait a moment longer, he asks her if she thinks she’s ready, and breathlessly, Annette assures him that she is. Slowly, he begins to pull her down onto his lap, and as she sinks down onto him, he is not able to hold back his deep, needy moans.

Whether this lesson has been to prepare her for another lover along the line, or whether this was an excuse to get close to him because of her crush on her professor, Byleth doesn’t know, and as he slowly fills her, he doesn’t care. Whatever the case is- and he is seriously beginning to suspect the latter- he would not trade  _ this _ experience for anything in the world, and is so glad to have been able to have it.

Annette is so tight that it feels like the perfect fit, and it doesn’t take her long to begin to relax on top of him. Once she has come to rest on his lap, once he has fit himself inside of her, she steadily begins to bounce, adjusting quickly, and wanting to prove that his lessons have not been in vain. Just as she has promised him, she is learning how to please a man, and Byleth, too dazed to think of any other way to put it, is very,  _ very _ pleased.

He holds onto her hips as she bounces on him, soon riding his cock with abandon, moaning and squeaking, and so adorable and sexy that he can’t stand it. Soon enough, he’s working with her, his hips rising to meet hers, thrusting up into her until he is matching her pace, the pair soon becoming erratic in their movements, so lost in pleasure that they can’t think to pace themselves. Annette reaches her second climax quickly like this, crying out for him again as she does, and after holding back for so long, Byleth finds that he can no longer keep that up.

He groans her name as he comes, praising her nearly incoherently, trying to tell her that she has learned her lesson well. It’s hard to tell if the point comes across, but as she slumps on top of him, the two of them struggling to catch their breath, he gets the feeling that he will have plenty of time to express that sentiment to her later. In fact, he has a feeling that their lessons are far from over.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
